It is generally known to include visual tension indicators with orthotics that indicate when a proper closure force is applied to the orthotics to ensure the best outcomes for fit and function. For example, a collar with too much force applied could cause reduced blood flow or discomfort, while a collar without sufficient force applied could improperly support the neck and in addition, could lead to skin breakdown.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 285,103 to Nathanson and WIPO Publ. No. 2005/092676 to Wetter (publ. Oct. 6, 2005) discuss an example of a visual tension indicator disposed on a strap of an orthotic. The tension indicator uncovers differently colored sections depending on whether or not a proper tension is applied. Another example of a visual tension indicator is discusses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,620 to Danzger, in which a back support has an elastic indicator band that operates to show when the belt is properly tensioned.
Nathanson, Danzger, and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
It is also known to use visual tension indicators with seat belts, such as that described in European Patent No. 1723012 to Wetter. However, the visual tension indicator discussed in Wetter suffers from the same disadvantages discussed above.
Visual tension indicators can be problematic, as the visual signals produced by the tension indicators are often difficult (if not impossible) for wearers of the orthotics to see, and therefore require others to assist in properly tensioning the orthotics to the wearers. For example, when the Danzger support belt is worn, the tension indicator disposed on the belt is located at the wearer's lower back and out of the wearer's line-of-sight. Such problems are exacerbated for orthotic wearers having partial or total vision loss.
To provide a non-visual indication of the tension within a strap, it is known to utilize electronic tension indicators in conjunction with a seat belt that produce an audible alert. Examples are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,242,286 to Knox, WIPO Publ. No. 2005/059493 to Miller, et al. (publ. Jun. 30, 2005), WIPO Publ, No. 2006/059114 to Carine (publ. Jun. 8, 2006, and WIPO Publ. No. 2007/060417 to Carine (publ. May 31, 2007). However, such audible tension indicators can be problematic as they require power and electronic circuitry to function. In addition, the added complexity of the electronic indicators often leads to malfunctions or other problems not experienced when using mechanical indicators.
In an attempt to avoid many of the disadvantages discussed above, WIPO Publ. No. 2007/129079 to Harrison, et al. (publ, Nov. 15, 2007) discusses a tension indicator that produces an audible signal when a tension in the strap reaches a predetermined value, and without the need for electronics. One problem with the Harrison indicator is that the indicator must not move with the strap, but rather be fixed in place while the strap moves.
Thus, there is still a need for an orthotic having a tension indicator that provides a tactile indication when a proper tension is applied to the orthotic's strap.